The general purpose of this proposal is to further kn wledge of the etiology and epidemiology of bladder and other lower urinary tract tumors. Some of the particular questions we wish to answer are: how important are the well documented risk factors in Connecticut? how large are these risks and is the etiology of non-bladder lower urinary tract tum r the same as that of bladder tumor? As part of a national study, data on a large number of suspected risk factors for bladder cancer have been collected by home interview on all new cases of lower urinary tract tumor diagnosed in Connecticut residents during 1978 (590 cases are expected: 540 bladder and 50 other). The statewide reporting system which supports the Connecticut Tumor Registry has been used for case identification and the Connecticut Tumor Registry will provide tumor data. Identical data have been gathered on a random sample of 1980 Connecticut residents of the same age and sex structure. Risk factors included are smoking, occupation industrial exposures, artificial sweetener and coffee consumption, hair dye use, quality of drinking water, passive smoking, and skin exposure to a variety of industrial and household materials. Data on the latter two factors and inclusion of non-bladder lower urinary tract tumors are unique to Connecticut. Funds are herein being requested to analyze the Connecticut portion of this large body of data; to extend data collection to include another 15 months' cases of non-bladder lower urinary tract tumors; to reinterview a sample of controls and bladder cancer cases and all non-bladder lower urinary tract cases to obtain data on analgesic abuse; and to describe the pattern of incidence and mortality of bladder and other lower urinary tract tumors using data in the Connecticut Tumor Registry.